


Arrogance

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [392]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Clément passe rendre visite à Aymeric.
Relationships: Clément Lenglet/Aymeric Laporte
Series: FootballShot [392]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	Arrogance

Arrogance

  
Clément a fini sa session avec l'équipe de France. Ça a été amusant de jouer ces quelques matches avec les autres pour se qualifier à l'Euro, il a probablement sa place, mais la décision de sa présence ne repose pas sur lui, seulement sur le sélectionneur. De toutes façons, il fera toujours de son mieux pour avoir sa place, que ce soit à Barcelone ou avec les Bleus. Avant de retourner auprès de ses coéquipiers Blaugranas, il part à Manchester, pour un court séjour près d'Aymeric, il doit prendre soin de lui, l'autre défenseur s'est blessé alors qu'il a été convoqué en équipe nationale, alors c'est à son tour de veiller sur lui. Laporte le regarde de travers en le voyant arriver avec un bouquet et une peluche, on en trouve de ces choses à l'aéroport !

  
''Je ne suis pas un enfant, Clément.'' Et pourtant, Aymeric accueille la peluche dans ses bras et se repose dans son lit avec un léger rougissement, ses fleurs par contre disparaissent de son champs de vision, l'autre défenseur les a envoyées à l'autre bout de sa maison, un point en moins pour l'aéroport

''Je vois ça, Aymeric.'' Clément rit en venant s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit pour glisser ses doigts sur sa jambe

''Tu m'énerves.'' Aymeric garde la peluche entre ses bras mais se penche pour embrasser sa joue

''Je prends ça comme un compliment venant de toi mon amour.''

  
Clément n'y va pas par quatre chemins et l'embrasse directement, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il n'a pas beaucoup de temps à passer avec lui alors il ne perd pas trop de temps à plaisanter, seulement à l'aimer. Aymeric va peut-être continuer de se plaindre, mais Clément sait que ce n'est qu'une façade pour lui cacher ses réels sentiments...

  
Fin


End file.
